Werewolves in Panem
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Panem still exists, but there are no games. All of your favorites. Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Annie and Katniss... of course there are others, but those are the main ones. Maybe a lot of Finnick's antics, actually a lot. But the couples are the same as all of my other stories fir The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**=Chapter 1=**

"CLOVE!" Annie screams at her best friend. The small girl turns just in time to see the football coming her way. She quickly reacts and catches it with one hand. "Whoa. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Clove mumbles, looking down at the football. "This day has gotten so weird."

"Hey!" A tall blonde runs over to her and holds his hand out. Clove looks up and sees that Cato, a long time crush of hers, is standing in front of her. Shirtless. "Can I get my ball back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here." She smiles shyly and he takes the brown football.

"That was an awesome catch by the way… your name's Clove, right?" he asks. She nods quickly. He nods and smiles slightly. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you around," she mumbles. Annie smiles down at the small girl and snaps her fingers in front of her face. "What?"

"You okay there?" Clove blushes and looks down. "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe… I just saw a guy without a shirt, wouldn't you be blushing?" Clove looks over to the scrimmage. "Oh, look Finnick is in the scrimmage… and he has on no shirt? Wow that is a sight that you would want to see, dear, dear Annie."

"Oh, shut up," she says and pushes her from against the big oak tree. "C'mon, we have to get this story done."

"I really wish that they would make this a lot-" Clove stops abruptly and catches the second football that comes her way. "What the-"

"Hey, sorry about that," Finnick comes up to them and reaches for the ball. Annie tries not to look up from her notebook. Clove hands him the ball and he smiles down at her and looks over to her friend. "Hey, aren't you in my U. S. Government class right? Anna?"

"It's Annie and yeah, I'm in you U. S. Government class, along with Geometry and Creative Writing." She smiles and goes back to her writing.

"Right, well... see you in class." He smiles and runs back to his friends.

Clove waits and watches for him to get out of earshot before she smacks Annie on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What was that," she points to Finnick, who heard the girl's cry, "about?"

"What are you talking about?" She sighs and closes her notebook, pushing it into her backpack. "I gotta go… my mom's aloud to have visitors tonight, so I'm getting take out from Sae's."

"We're talking about this when you get to school tomorrow!" the small girl yells after her. She notices that the scrimmage has stopped. She looks at them and groans. "Go back to you game."

…

"Hey, little girl. You look lost," a strange man stops Clove in the middle of her walk home. She looks behind her.

"Well, I'm not a little girl and I'm just walking home." She gives him a tight lipped smile and tries to get around the man, but everywhere she tries to go he steps in front of him. "Uh… excuse me; I'm trying to get home."

"You're not going anywhere," he roughly grabs her arm and tries to pull her aside. She holds her ground protests against him. He squints his eyes at her and moves closer to her ear. "It will be easier if you don't struggle."

"Get off me!" she screams and throws his arm off of her. He stumbles a little, but regains balance and retreats back to her with his arm raised and fingers clenched into a small fist. He throws his hand to her jaw… but she stops it and throws it away. He looks shock, but quickly regains his stamina. She punches him, hard, in the nose and he crumples to the ground. She retracts her hand from a fist over and over again. He looks up at her in confusion and covers his nose with his hand, looking at the blood gushing out of his nostrils. The strange man scrambles to his feet and runs off, pushing her into the wall as he does so.

She scoffs and picks up her dropped backpack. She looks around her and notices and vaguely familiar blonde looking at her from across the street. _Cato,_ she thinks. She looks from side to side before taking off towards her house. At fast speed.

**...**

"How are you feeling today, mom?" Annie asks, putting some of her Chicken Ceaser Salad into her mouth. Her mother, Sandra, smiles and swallows her burger.

"I'm better. Yesterday they did some test and the cancer slowly going away." Annie smiles slightly and takes another bite of her salad. "How's your dad holding up?"

"He's doing better; he's putting himself into his work a lot more than he normally does. He said that he came over a couple of days back. That is true right?" Her mother nods and sets her burger down. She grabs her daughter shaking hand and holds it still. "When are you going to be able to get out of here?"

"Soon, I hope." She smiles and Annie lets out a shaky breath. A few tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them with the sleeves of her shirts. "Oh, Annie."

"I'm sorry." She stands and steps out of the room. She cries into her hands and leans against the wall.

"Annie?" she hears a familiar male voice come near her. She looks up and sees her dad crouching next to her. "Annie, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry," she cries and her dad helps her up. "They say that the cancer is going away, but slowly. Slowly, dad."

"Okay, let's go inside and get you some water." He says with a calm voice. She nods and wipes her eyes with her sleeves. Looking up she sees that someone, a very familiar someone, has stopped walking. Finnick. She sighs and walks into the hospital room. "Hey Sandy."

"Hi Robert." He kisses the top of her head and caresses her cheek. Annie sits down in her chair and collects her knees into her chest and wraps her arms around them, letting her head roll off to the side while her parents talk quietly to one another about each other's day. This lulls her into a quiet sleep, in which she has a dream about an ancient Greek Myth, talking about Werewolves and Demons, stuff that would make a little kid wake up and scream, but keep her from waking up.

**... **

"How's your mom doing?" Annie looks up from her notebook and sets her pencil down, resting her chin on her fist.

"She's doing better, they did a CAT scan and they found out that her cancer was going away, but really slowly." She sighs and Clove gives her a smile of encouragement. Annie looks down at her paper and colors in some graphic lines on the Werewolves fur.

"What are you drawing?" She asks.

"I don't know why, but I have been having a lot of dreams about Greek Mythology. Mainly about Werewolves and Vampires and Demons. It's kind of scary, but at the same time, kind of thrilling and entertaining." She explains and Clove nods along understanding.

"So, have you just been drawing or…?"

"No, I did some research and apparently whenever Werewolves are in human form-"Annie turns a couple of pages back and stops at the third page back. "They have incredible hearing, sight and hand eye coordination. Kind of like you did yesterday afternoon."

Clove looks up and smiles at her best friend. "Yeah… that's really weird. Have they ever been proven to be real?"

"No, of course not, that's why their myths." Suddenly there is a voice in Clove's head.

"Don't think all Myths are made up, Clove." She whips around and looks around the barley full classroom. All that was in the room was the teacher and a couple of students in their class. Cato Hayes, Marvel Colton, Glimmer Hayes, Cato's twin sister, and Finnick Odair.

"Did you hear that?" Clove whips her head around to Annie, who has started to outline her words scribbled on the paper. She lifts her head and meets her brown eyes.

"Hear what?" The corner of her lips lifts a little in a small smirk of pure confusion. Detention just got a whole lot weirder for them both. Haymitch Abernathy was sipping from a bottle of Gin and reading the morning newspaper. He may not drink a lot, but he can handle his gin. Clove looks over at the clock and sighs, 5 more minutes of pure torture. "Clove, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Perfectly fine."

"You shouldn't lie to your best friend Clove." The voice again. She looks around again and sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did you hear that they found yet another body in the woods last night?" Clove shakes her head. "Yeah, my dad told me about that last night, the search took twenty minutes, because they didn't have enough people and one of his search dogs was at the vet."

"So, was it the same as all the others? You know, shot in the heart and their stomach cut out?" Annie looks up at her and puckers her lips.

"How do you know that?" Clove shrugs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I like to read about killings… it actually scares my dad a little." Clove smiles and leans on Annie's desk.

"You are so weird." She shakes her head with a low whistle.

"Alright you all can go," Haymitch states, tossing the paper aside and throwing the bottle in the trash. Clove scrambles to get her backpack on and get out of the classroom. Annie calls after her, but she ignores. The voices keep coming. They say her name; she makes her way out to the parking lot and leans against the brick wall, feeling her hand starting to have growing pains. She grips it with her left hand and stares as her nails turn into black claws. Along with the other hand.

_What's happening?_

**A/N: So, I really wanted to write more and I already had this ready. Please review on the next chapter because this one got absolutely no reviews. Peace OUT!**

**~Lauren **


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chapter 3=**

"Hey! Clove!" Cato screams after the small girl. She turns and sighs. "Hey wait up."

"What do you want?" she asks, stopping and adjusting her bag on her back.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She scrunches up her nose. Cato laughs at the reaction. "Wow, thanks. That really helped my self courage."

"Shut up," she says, pushing him. Harder than she thought that she could. "Sorry."

"Uh, it's okay," he smiles and regains his balance. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Really? Conversation?" She stops abruptly and looks him up and down. "You don't look like the small talk kind of guy."

"You can never get the right picture if you judge a book by its cover from the first look," he points an accusing finger at her. She scoffs and turns away from him. "But seriously."

"My mom's job was transferred when I was two so we moved here. Then in like 2000 or something close to that they got a divorce and my mom got full custody for the school year and my dad got me for the summer. We've been in the same grade for over 10 years Cato." He stops and grabs her arm.

"We're Freshmen." He looks at her with confusion.

"We went to the same Preschool. We used to play together, reminder?" he shakes his head. She sighs and smacks her head with her hand. "Look, you wanted to walk with me for some sort of reason, so just tell me and we can get this over with."

"Uh… I'll just ask you tomorrow." He lies and she raises her eyebrows.

"Alright…" she stretches out the word. He smiles and slightly walks away. She nods and walks the opposite way.

…

"Clove, you're home early," her mother greets as she prepares her purse. "I put some money on the kitchen table so that you can get a pizza or something. I have a double shift tonight so I won't be here in the morning until 9 or so."

"Okay," her mother smiles and kisses her forehead. "Night mom."

"Night Honey Boo Boo," she laughs and Clove looks at her funny.

"What are you saying?" she asks and her mother shrugs.

"I just thought that I would try that out." Clove nods and then shakes her head.

"No." the small girl smiles and walks over to the couch, turning on the TV and kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Alright, I gotta go. You'll be alright here all by yourself?" Cassandra asks. "You know that it's a full moon tonight right?"

"Yeah…" she smiles and thinks to what Annie said. "I'll be alright mom."

"Alright, sweetie." She smiles and makes her way to the door. "Bye!"

"Night!" she screams flipping through the channels and stopping at a documentary about Werewolves. "Okay that is just weird."

"What's weird?" There's that voice again.

"Who are you?" she calls out, shrinking a little because she knows how weird she would look if someone had passed by the window just now.

"Turn around and don't freak out." Clove turned the TV off and slowly turned around to see a young man, who can't be any older than 25, with blonde hair, much like Cato and Glimmer's, and was wearing a shirt with a matching pair of dark wash jeans.

"Who are you?" she asks, her heart rate speeding up a little bit. "What do you want?"

"Now, Clove don't let your heart explode." He says, moving closer and around her couch. "My name is Gloss and I am just here to make small chat."

"What? Okay, no offense but that sounds like someone who wants to kill me." She exclaims and moves the opposite direction of the intruder.

"I know, that sounded a lot better in my head than it did outside of my head. But, if you would just come with me I can let you know what I am talking about," he holds out his hand. Clove declines silently by walking backwards. He looks down at the couch and picks up a pillow. "Catch."

"Whoa." She exclaims and catches it immediately.

"Amazing." He mumbles, sitting down on the couch. "How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" he shrugs.

"Just trying to make small talk." She looks at him with a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing. Tell me what you want." She sighs.

"Tell you what, let's play a game of twenty questions and if at the end you don't trust me I will leave, but if up do end up trusting me, then you have to come with me." She looks at him and considers her options. _One, you could meet a new friend. Two, you could end up in a ditch with your stomach ripped up. _She sighs and sit next to his feet.

"Alright, we can play twenty questions. And I'll play under your circumstances." She sighs and hugs the pillow to her chest.

"Great. I'll start."

"no. I'll start."

"No, no, I insist on going first."

"I'm going first!" she screams and his eyes go wide.

"Okay pushy." He mumbles.

"Alright, how old are you?"

"25. How old are you?"

"16. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's your favorite color?"

"Grey and stop stealing my questions." She whines. "How long have you lived in Panem?"

"Born and raised. What's your favorite thing to do in the summer?"

"Well, I always have to go to my dad's and he's a detective so when he's at work I go to the lake by his summer house. Do you gotta a sister or brother?"

"Well, I had a sister, but on Friday they found her dead in a ditch with her stomach ripped out." His jaw tightens a bit. "Do you?"

"No, my mom and dad both never got married again. What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to know that when we're on your side."

"Wait us, what are you talking about? I thought there was only you." She stands and so does Gloss. "Alright, last question. Who else is in my house?"

"What's up Clove? By the way you guys have terrible snacks." Marvel Jenks appears from the kitchen eating a piece of her left over pizza from three nights ago. "You guys can come out now."

"What the heck?" she whispers whenever Glimmer, Cato and Finnick come out of the kitchen. Marvel smiles at her and takes a large bite of the pizza. "What are you all doing in my house?"

"Well, we would ask you the same thing?" Finnick takes a shot at it.

"Well, Finnick, the reason is because, oh why was that? Oh, yeah. I live here, moron!" Clove rolls her eyes. Finnick places a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Hurtful," he mumbles. Everything goes silent for a little bit, but it is broken when the door open suddenly and Annie runs in. Her hair in a messy ponytail and she wears a cami with a white cardigan, skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled boots. She almost falls in them when she stops, seeing all the people in her living room.

"What is going on here?" she raises her eyebrows and directs her eyes on the man lying on the l shaped couch. "Clove, do you care to explain?"

Clove smiles and looks at the smiles on the teenagers face and realizes that this was her chance. "Mmm, they were just leaving."

"No, we weren't. Oh, Clove you little jokester." Gloss smiles at Annie and holds his hand. "Hi, I'm Gloss."

"Annie," she smiles shyly and shakes his hand. When he let's go Annie looks at Clove. "Clove, I've had a breakthrough."

"What? Annie what are you talking about?" she asks, moving closer to her best friend. Annie raises her hands above her head in agony.

"Do you never remember anything that I ever tell you?!" she screams and looks at Clove. She shakes her head and Annie sighs. Finnick smiles and looks at Cato with a small smile.

"What?" he asks. Glimmer looks at the two.

"She pretty…"

"So, you've been saying since Kindergarten," Glimmer mumbles, looking back at the two friends arguing, "in the same way."

"Well, you know what, I'm going to go and show you on your computer." Annie says and runs up the creaky stairs. The fellow teenagers follow the two up the stairs and into a room that looks like the closet and dresser had exploded. Her bed was unmade and there were a couple pairs of jeans lying on the floor.

"Oh hey you cleaned," Annie smiles and moves some used notebooks from the chair and opens google chrome on the Mac.

"This is cleaned?" Glimmer asks, raising her finely shaped eyebrow at the piles of jeans and bras in the middle of the floor. Annie nods and types in _Werewolves, Wikia_ into the search bar. "I don't think that I want to see what it looks like when it's actually clean."

"Oh, no. You absolutely don't," Annie laughs and clicks on the link for _Signs that You May Be a Werewolf. _Finnick raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why? What's it like?"

"It's like if you take three closets, filled to the brim with jeans, dresses, boots, heels, skirts, shirts, cardigans-"

"-We get it." Clove says.

"-tank tops and bags then blew them all up. Mix them up with seven exploded dresses then put all the backpacks that you have ever had and yet, that doesn't even equal to the way that her room looks like when it's not clean." She smiles and goes back to the computer. Clove glares at her friend.

"Really?" Cato asks the small girl.

"I don't like to be neat," she answers with a small shrug. "So, what did you find?"

"Well, I was researching online and I found out that there was one more symptom to being a werewolf. Actually that wouldn't be a symptom because it's actually pretty awesome." Annie laughs and points to the screen for Clove, who leans over and looks at her computer screen.

"What is it?" Marvel asks, bouncing up and down on her fluffy, queen-sized bed.

"They have amazing hand eye coordination, which Clove has adapted this over the past few days." Annie smiles up at Clove and pokes her. "What do you say, Clover? You ready to be a werewolf?"

…

**A/N: So, I know that this took a long time to update, but I am serious, my life is fairly over compacted with activities. And I like it that way, but every day I come home afterschool, all I want to do is sleep. I promise you though; I work on my stories for half an hour each. Also, today in gym I hit my head and shoulder on the corner of the brick wall in the Gym. I hope that you all keep reading, because I'm afraid that I won't get enough views to meet my goal by June. **

**~Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Chapter 3=**

"So, what other cool facts have you learned about Werewolves?" Clove asks as she throws the empty pudding cup nearby trashcan in the Hospital Courtyard.

"Well, they're fast and when they get angry, they begin to turn. They have an amazing transformation when they get bitten or scratched," Clove raises her eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at the girl over there," Annie points to a girl with classic shaped glasses and a messy braid who's doing her, what looks to be, Algebra homework at the table across from the two of them. "If she was bitten or scratched by a werewolf, off comes the glasses, better goes the hair and then she can run fast."

"How do you know that she can't run fast?" Clove asks her friend.

"She's been in our class since freshman year and she's in my gym class. Her name's Katniss Everdeen," Annie informs her.

"Since Freshman Year?" the black haired beauty asks. "Why did she move _here_?"

"I heard that her mom got a job here and before that her dad was found in a creek with his liver and both kidneys torn out of him. Her mom brought her and her little sister, Prim, here after that. Apparently her mom zoned out, and Katniss had to support all three of them," Clove nods and steals another peek at Katniss. Annie described her perfectly. Brown hair, starting at the other side and landing the opposite with a pair of glasses that look like someone from the 1990s would wear, with small frames, and a small blonde sitting next to her. "Clove? You okay?"

_What's the matter, Clove? _It's there again, that stupid voice in her head again.

"Clove," she snaps out of her trance. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she lies.

_It's not nice to lie to such a pretty person_, that's Finnick. You don't have to be that smart to know that Finnick really likes Annie, maybe even more than she likes him.

"Clove!" she practically screams at her best friend. "There you go again, what's the matter with you today?"

"I don't know, Annie. I'm just really tired, I had to baby sit last night and the mom didn't get home until like 2 in the morning," Annie smiles and nods, throwing her pudding cup away.

"Alright, I'm going to go say goodbye to my mom and then we can leave. Is that okay?" Clove nods her head and Annie walks into the cool Hospital. Once she's gone, Clove is immediately looking around, trying to get at least a little sight of whether it's Cato or Marvel, Glimmer, maybe even Gloss, but she doesn't know.

_You're going to freak those other two girls out, Clove. _She whips her head around just as a little Chihuahua comes up to her feet, startling her.

"Awe, who's a pretty puppy? You are, that who," Katniss and Prim look over at her in interest. "What? I'm a dog person."

"Not judging," Katniss says, stuffing her notebook into her bag. "Come on Prim."

"See ya," Clove nods and gives a small smile to the small girl.

"Who's an adorable puppy?" she asks again with a little baby voice.

"You do know that you're holding Marvel right?" Glimmer appears out of nowhere. Clove looks down at the small dog and it smile at her after licking its lips.

"Okay, well I'm just going to set him," she coughs, "down. Just right there, okay."

"Yeah, he isn't the best kind of werewolf," Cato says, kicking a pebble.

"Don't you mean 'just dog'?" she asks and Marvel scowls at her. She didn't even realize he was back to being an actual human being. Well, at least back to being a 'Marvel.'

"Shut up, it wasn't exactly my decision to be a Chihuahua," he spits the word out like its venom.

"Sorry, but why is it like that?" she asks Glimmer.

Cato answers for her, "It's just something that can be decided by the 'Werewolf King.'"

"The 'Werewolf King'?"

"Yeah, just don't ask," she smiles shyly and stuffs her hands into the pocket of her jeans.

"So, where's your little friend?" she turns around and sees Finnick leaning against the table that Clove and Annie had just sat.

"You mean, a really pretty person, also known as Annie?" he looks down and nods. "She saying bye to her mom."

"Oh, yeah. What's the matter with her mom?" he asks her.

"She has Cancer and they don't think that she will make it to Halloween," she nods and looks down at the ground where a pile of leaves are sitting at her feet.

"How long has she had it? The cancer I mean," Cato asks her.

"I don't know, probably a year and couple months," she shrugs and sits down next to Finnick.

"Her dad's the sheriff, right?" Clove laughs. "What?"

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Annie comes running through the door and sitting next to Clove. Tears are streaming down her face and Annie is having trouble breathing and a couple nurses have run after her. "Annie? What's the matter?"

"It's not true, it's not true, it's not true," she says over and over again, covering her ears. Clove looks at the nurse who is bending in front of her.

"Annie, sweetie," the nurse kneels in front of her.

"It's not real," she cries out, and Clove rubs her friend's back.

"What happened?" she asks the nurse.

"Someone came in and took her off of the life support," Clove gapes.

"She was on life support?" Riley, according to her nametag, nods while she coaxes Annie's hands off of her ears.

"Nobody knew about it," Riley whispers. "All that was left as evidence were claw marks on the machine."

"Claw marks?" Annie asks, still in a small haze.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Annie. I promise you that we are not going to let whoever did this to your mom get away with it," Annie shakes her head and looks to Clove. "And I also promise that none of us knew that this happened."

"Thanks Aunt Riley," she says and the nurse nods.

"I'm gonna call your dad," Aunt Riley and nods at the rest of the teens and leaves the courtyard.

"Thanks," Annie sniffs and wipes a salty tear from her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Clove asks her friend, who shrugs and doesn't lift her eyes. "Okay, well come on I'll drive you home."

"Okay," she says and stands with Clove. "Wait," she looks at the teens that have gathered around the table during the commotion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were visiting my uncle," Finnick lies. Clove wraps an arm around her friend, leading her out of the courtyard. "He was in a car crash."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Annie gasps, forgetting everything that just happened with her mom. "What happened?"

"It was a drunk driver," Glimmer answers for him.

"Yeah," Cato backs her up. "There was a lot of blood and guts."

"Aww," she says and scrunches up her face. "Well, I hope that he feels better."

"Yeah, he's probably going to die soon," Glimmer smacks him on the arm. "What?"

She points to Annie, who has backed away slowly. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Ann."

"It's okay," she whispers and Clove grabs her by the arm and pulls her toward the exit. "See you guys at school I guess."

"There is no way that your dad will let you go to school before two weeks," Clove says and Annie gives a small chuckle. "Bye guys!"

"See ya," they respond with a small wave.

"You want some ice cream?" Clove asks Annie when they drive through downtown.

Annie rolls her eyes, "We just had pudding, Clove."

"So?" she asks, turning into the frozen yogurt shop and pulling the car into park. "C'mon, I'm paying."

She sighs, following her out of the car. "Alright."

**A/N: I could not think of what else to write. So, I stopped the chapter where I did. I hope that you liked.**

**~Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own all these characters? Seriously?**

**=Chapter 4=**

"Where's Annie?" Cato asks Clove, leaning against the locker next to hers. Over the last few weeks, Cato, Glimmer, Finnick and Marvel have become very close with Clove. They would sit next to her at lunch, making sure that she can control her anger. They would talk to her. They have become, kind of friends.

"Her dad is a very protective guy, so he hasn't let her leave the house, because she's still kind of upset and she doesn't handle grief well at all," she shakes her head and stacks the books and binders into her arms, closing the door with her combat boot clad foot.

"Why's that?" he asks, following her down the hallway and toward Chemistry.

"When she was five, her cousin was visiting and while they were at the park, he was running around and I guess that he saw something and ran across the crossway, and he was hit by a car and he was dissembled at the middle." He makes a face. "And she was the only one who saw it. After that, she was declared mentally insane."

"Oh, my gosh. That is horrible," he admits, sitting down and setting his book down.

"Yeah, and ever since her mom and dad have kept her kind of secluded from almost everything," she tells him. "Don't tell her that I told you that."

"By the way, Finnick wants her number." _I do not_, she hears Finnick say and she rolls her eyes. "Heard that Finnick."

"No you didn't," he says while he walks by the two of them and takes a seat at the lab table behind them next to Madge Undersee. "Shut up."

"Great comeback," Madge smiles and doodles on her notebook.

"Why hello Miss Undersee," she turns to him with a small smile on her face. "And how are we doing today?"

"We're doing great, thank you very much for asking," she says with a tight smile.

"Well, that's great. Tell me, how is your relationship with Gale Hawthorne." There it is. The thorn of the rose. Her little tiny thing that can make her blood boil.

"Shut up."

"Hmm, great come back."

** X**

"So, what have I missed at school?" Annie asks Clove.

"Not much," she answers. It's not the truth, but Clove knows that she means any big news. "I mean there was a fight between a couple of freshmen, but it was over like the last piece of salami or something. It was really pathetic."

"Says the girl whose dad is a martial arts slash defensive class trainer," she laughs. Clove was glad to see that she was feeling better after the whole death of her mom thing. Although they haven't been able to let the body go from the Morgue because they still haven't figured out what happened. "What about Finnick?"

Clove has to hide her smile from her friend. "I think that he has taken a liking to Madge Undersee."

"The mayor's daughter? I thought that he hated blondes," she practically screeches. Clove smiles and raises her eyebrows at her friend. "Not that I care or anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you don't," she nods sarcastically and Annie lets out a puff of air. "Don't worry, she has her eyes on Gale Hawthorne and Finnick only has eyes on you."

"Yeah I'm sure," she says sarcastically. "I think that I'm going to get ice cream."

"Why do you have 18 tubs of Rocky Road ice cream?" Clove asks when she sees the freezer.

"Dad went overboard," Annie says and pulls out a pint. "Grab two spoons?"

"Yeah," Clove mutters. She knows the kitchen like it's her own. Once they are finally back on the couch, with Annie in the corner of the couch and Clove at the very end, they are already halfway through the ice cream. "Mmm, what about you and Cato?"

"What about me and Cato?" she asks, completely oblivious to what she means.

"Oh, don't lie to yourself," Annie sighs. "You know what I mean. Cato looks at you like you're the only person alive."

"What are you talking about?" she asks and scoops some more ice cream onto the spoon and sticking it in her mouth.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," Annie laughs and mimics Clove's small actions. "And you do the same. You have only known him for a couple of weeks, but you two have something that we all like to call love at first sight."

"Why are you making this up? What did you put in this ice cream?" the small girl immediately drops the spoon in the ice cream bucket.

"I'm not making anything up, he looks at you like you are his mate or something," she says, pushing ice cream out of the corners of her teeth. "Why would I make this up, Clo?"

"I don't know, a really, really, really, really not funny joke," she suggests. Annie rolls her eyes at her afraid of love friend.

** X**

"How's Annie?" Finnick asks Clove, settling next to her in algebra the next day. "I don't know what her phone number is; otherwise I so would have called her."

"We all know that, Finnick, you are not exactly that secret about how you feel about our little friend Annie," Glimmer says sarcastically, taking her textbook and stuff out of her designer purse.

"Oh shut up Glim," he scowls, getting up to sharpen his pencil. She sticks her tongue out at her friend.

"Where's Cato?" Clove asks. Glimmer raises her firmly shaped eyebrow at the black haired beauty.

"Why?" she asks, stretching out her vowels.

"Glimmer." She glares.

"Fine, fine, he got into a fight," she admits and Cloves eyebrows furrow together. "Yeah, it was a huge fight over a girl. I believe that she has black hair, like a ravens' fur, green- no grey eyes, and some really pale skin."

"Adrianne?" Clove says, trying not to think back to what Annie told her yesterday night.

"Oh, my gosh, Clove. Are you really that tense that you can't tell that the fight was about you?" Glimmer asks as Finnick walks back to his seat.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Wasn't Cato's fight about a certain small girl who goes by the name of Clover?"

"Oh, yeah," he says. He looks to his right when a blonde walks into the classroom. Although he doesn't look like he was never in a fight.

"Why does he look perfectly fine?" she whispers to her newly found friends.

"We'll tell you, but not now, there are hunters in the room," Glimmer whispers to her. Clove nods, although not really knowing what she means by that.

"Hey, man," Finnick whispers as Cato walks by them and heads to his seat behind Clove. She's really starting to see what Annie means now.

"I am in so much trouble," Cato mumbles behind her.

"Oh yeah you are," the small, pale girl thinks, writing down the homework assignment.

** X**

"Yo, Clove," Clove hears while she walks towards her car. She looks around until she sees that a strange, gray haired man who's wearing a pair of freaky looking aviators. She hesitates, looking for Cato, Gloss, or Finnick anyone that can tell her what to do. "I'm Boggs."

"Wow, different," she mumbles. "What do you want?"

"I know what you are," he whispers after he looks around. "If you come with me, I can help you understand a lot more than your little friends can ever tell you."

"What's your last name?"

"Cruz," he answers immediately.

"How old are you?" she questions, buying time when she notices Cato, Glimmer and Finnick coming out of the front doors of the school, obviously looking for her; and they find her.

"Forty three," he says.

"Where are you from?"

"Southern part of New Jersey," he's being honest with her, she knows that.

"You got a family?"

"I had a wife, and two kids, twins."

"What were their names?" They're getting closer to the conversation, considering that they can't run.

"My wife, Charlotte, my babies, Emery and Clarisse." Clove nods.

"Mind telling me what happened to them?"

"Come here," Clove looks to her friends, who are less than ten feet away, Cato walking a lot faster than the two of them. She moves towards him. "They were hunted and killed by Hunters."

"That's horrible," she says.

"Yeah, and they will do the same to you if you don't get into this car and come with you. You know that I am telling you the truth," he sighs. Just as she was getting ready to get into the car, Clove feels a large arm wrap around her waist. She looks up and sees Cato who is glaring at Boggs.

"Clove," he whispers with a small smile on his face. "Come on, we got a huge project that's due at the end of the week."

And with that, Cato leads her toward a car, leaving Boggs behind. She follows his lead towards his black Civic.

"Who was that?" she asks when everyone, including Finnick and Glimmer, is loaded into the car.

"He's a hunter, the commander of a team that call themselves Squad 451-"

"Or the Star Squad," Finnick interrupts.

"How does he know that?" she asks as they drive toward Gloss' house.

A few minutes pass before Finnick answers. "Because I used to be a part of them. It's a team full of people who have lost people from a werewolf attack."

"Why were you in the squad then?" _Clove is very curious today isn't she?_ Cato thinks to himself with a small smile on his face.

"My parents were killed from an pretty bad part of werewolf town." He answers.

"I'm sorry," she says. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad left my mom when I was five."

"Not really, but thank you for trying," she smiles, a genuine smile.

"Where are we going anyway?" Clove asks Cato.

"We need to talk to Gloss."

"That's what I thought."

**A/N: So, it took a while because I never really had time to actually write in the first couple of months in the year. But, I really hope that you all don't hate me. Please comment, like, follow!**

**~Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own all these characters? Seriously? Are you delusional?**

**=Chapter 5=**

"So, who's Squad 451?" Clove asks Gloss. Cato had driven there after their conversation ended. It was time for Clove to learn everything that she could possibly know about werewolves. Well, everything that Annie hasn't told her.

"Squad 451? How do you know about that?" Gloss chokes on his water.

"Boggs came up to her after school," Cato answers, leaning back in his chair.

"What about?"

"My guess? He was going to lure him in and kill her," Cato answers. Clove looks at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by kill me?" she screeches.

"Well, to put an end to or cause the failure or defeat of," Finnick says. Then, he imitates killing someone by slitting their throat and falling over with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I hate you. So, much," she glares and turns to Gloss. "I want to know what Squad 451 is."

"Squad 451, or Star Squad, is the main little Werewolf hunt team. They have all lost someone that they love dearly to a werewolf attack. Their mission statement is to get rid of all werewolves, because they all want the werewolves' existence to be demolished." He says, sitting down backwards in a dining room chair. She nods and leans her head against the couch.

"So, do you think that they'll recruit Annie?" she asks.

"Why would they do that?" Glimmer asks.

"Didn't I tell you?" Clove looks around the room. "I saw her mom's body after Annie left, just as the coroner was making a cause of death. And they said that she was murdered, obviously, but what they decided was the cause of death really confused me."

"What was it?" Cato asks, turning to face her.

"They decided that someone had taken like a bear claw and slashed her. It was really freaky and I couldn't believe that someone would actually do that?" she said. "It was a wolf right?"

"I wouldn't know. I would have had to see the body, I mean, yeah it is very possible for it to have been a werewolf, but I cannot give you a right answer." Gloss says.

"Good to know."

** X**

"So, how do you turn into an actual werewolf?" Clove asks, zipping up her jacket. They had moved outside and into the main woods area.

"Your pulse picks up," he answers shortly while he takes his own jacket off. Cato, Glimmer and Finnick all sit on the side lines and watch intently.

"What are we going to do then?" she asks in a very bored sounding voice. She taken by the fact the Finnick is running at her from the side, but she counter attacks by grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"What was that man?" he whines while he tries to get out of the hold.

"First, I am a girl. Second, my dad is a detective and he told me everything that there is to know about self-defense." She smiles, not letting go.

"Clove?" they hear and turn to the sound of the voice.

"Annie?" Clove asks, pushing Finnick down.

"What are ya' doin'? Outside? In the middle of the woods. With Finnick. And Glimmer. And Cato," she smirks at the last part and receives a glare from Clove. "And some Hollister model."

"Awe, thanks," Gloss holds a hand over a hand over his heart. "I've been called an Aeropostle model and a swimsuit model, but that's a first."

"Oh, you're welcome," she smiles and then turns to Clove. "Well?"

"We were working on self-defense?" she tries.

"But, you know everything about self-defense that there is," Annie says, squinting her eyes at her friend.

"Yes, and that is why I was teaching them about self-defense." Clove answers quickly.

"That actually makes no sense," she says. "Cato is probably the strongest teenager I have ever seen."

"Hey…" Finnick looks hurt.

"I'm sorry, his arms are huge, have you seen them," she holds his arm up to her head. "There are bigger than my head."

"Alright, you got me there," he sighs and sits down on the log next to Glimmer.

"Annie, what are you doing out here?" she asks curiously.

"I just needed to get out of my house." She answers. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiles and tucks her hands into her jacket pockets. Clove then looks to Gloss.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" he whispers when she walks past him. She briskly nods and follows Annie out of the clearing, waving goodbye to the others.

**Xxx Xxx**

"Ew," Cato says when he sees Clove's lunch.

"What?" she laughs, tossing a pickle slice in her mouth.

"Chicken patty?" she nods and squeezes lots of ketchup and mayo on the patty. "Gross."

"Really, because I think that it is absolutely delicious," she smiles and takes a big bite of the sandwich. Cato laughs softly. "What?"

"You've got something," he brings his thumb onto her chin, wiping, "right there. I got it."

"Thanks," she smiles and hand rest on her chin. Her eyes drift to his lips and it's just then that he notices the distance that's between them.

"Uh… hello?" a voice interrupts he moment. They look up and see Glimmer, sitting across from them. "I have been sitting here for like a minute and I am wearing my most sparkly outfit that I have."

"Sorry," Clove mumbles and goes back to her lunch.

"Gross," Glimmer's nose scrunches up. "Chicken patty sandwich? I seriously don't understand how you eat this school's food."

"You wanna get up early and pack my lunch?" Clove asks sarcastically, popping open the tab of her coke. "Because if you do, then I will leave our back door open."

"Shut up," Glimmer glares while Finnick takes a sit at the lunch table with a whole bag of _Baked Lays_ bag.

"Ew, chicken? Really?" Clove kicks Finnick under the table.

"You know what, I am going to eat this whole just for you guys," she taunts the teens and then takes a large bite. "Mmmmmmm, de-e-elicious."

"Why her?" Glimmer wonders out loud.

"Okay, well, change of subject. When is Annie's dad going to let her come back to school?" Finnick asks, chomping down on his chips.

"She told me that her dad was making her stay home another week because she's been having a lot of nightmares," she answers, taking another sip of coke. "I'd say that it's a very unpredictable estimate of time."

"What is her dad so afraid of that he doesn't want her to come back?" he asks curiously.

"Annie was a swimmer and so she always went to her cousin's lake house over the summer. Well, one summer her aunt's son came over also and they were playing in the park. For some reason, Kelly, her cousin, was running across the street and she was run over by a car. Annie was the only one who saw it," Clove explains. "So, every once in a while, she will have these nightmares of the event."

"Oh, my gosh," Glimmer mumbles as Clove finishes off her coke.

"Yeah and if you ever see her after a nightmare, you will normally be scarred for life," Clove nods and stands, throwing her trash in the nearest trash can.

"Oh, I forgot. Gloss asked me to tell you to come over after school." Cato says, chewing on one of Finnick's chips.

"Okay. Are we going to learn some new things?"

"Yep. It's time that little Cloverfield her learns how to control her little ability."

** X**

**A/N: So, I am on a roll with updating today and I am very proud of myself.**

**~Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own all these characters? Seriously? Are you delusional?**

**=Chapter 6=**

"Annie!" Clove smiles and runs toward the brunette.

"Hey," she answers sadly. Clove gives her a big hug and pulls back, her smile falling slowly.

"What's the matter?" she asks, leaning against the locker.

"Umm… I'm not staying," she says, stuffing another book into her backpack.

"Wait a minute, what?" Clove gasps, pushing it off of the locker. "What do you mean that you are staying?"

"My dad doesn't want me just sitting at home all day," she answers, pushing another book into her bag. "So, the teachers are giving me lessons and I am turning them all in at the end of the week."

"Why wouldn't you come back?" Clove asks.

"The nightmares are getting worse Clove," the mad girl tells her friend.

"What do you mean that they're getting worse?"

Annie sighs and closes the door to her locker. "At first all that they were what I saw in my mom's hospital room, then it started to be about these wolves and they would attack me and chew me up and then drag me to a lake; and when I look up, it's Glimmer, Cato and," Annie hiccups and chokes on her own words, "Finnick. I have had that same dream three nights in a row, Clove." Annie wipes under her eyes. "My dad is going to call the therapist and hopefully I am going to be back after a couple of months."

"Wait that means that you're going to be here for a month before we are juniors," Annie nods and pushes off of the locker.

"I'm sorry, but my dad doesn't want me to be in danger," she answers and looks around at her surroundings, her eyes widening when she looks behind Clove's shoulder. Clove quickly looks behind her to see Cato, Glimmer and Finnick coming toward the two girls. "I need to go."

"Okay, do you want me to tell them why you are running away from them in a hurry?" Clove asks, moving her hair over to the side.

"I don't care," she sighs and walks away, lugging her back pack with her.

"Why is Annie leaving? She just got here didn't she?" Glimmer asks, braiding her hair a little over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she did, but that was only to come and get her books and stuff," she answers, following the tall team down the hall. "Because she's not coming back until like the end of the year."

"Wait a minute, what does that mean? Why isn't she going to be back until the end of the year?" Finnick asks.

"Her dad doesn't want her to have a nervous breakdown during the school day." Finnick raises his eyebrows in question. "She has been having worse nightmares than ever. Um… in particular, she has had one where she is getting mauled by werewolves," she whispers, "and they will drag her to a lake, and then drown her. The worst part of it all is that when she looks at them," Clove looks around and then looks back at them, "it's you three."

"No," Glimmer gasps and holds a hand over her mouth. "What does that mean?"

"I think she's connected more than we think."

** X**

"Hey there, Clovey," Cato smiles and leans against the locker next to her own. "Are ya' ready?"

"Yeah," she says very cautiously. "Why are you so chipper today?"

"I don't know," he laughs and throws an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah… no," she smiles sarcastically. Cato pouts. "Nope that is not going to work on me."

"That's not what you said when you let me kiss you," he smiles and leans down to look her in the eyes.

"Shut up, Calloway," she smiles and turns away. "Oh and by the way, don't mention it to Annie, because then she won't let me live it down."

"Awe have you been gossiping about your boyfriend with your friend?" he teases. She turns around and laughs.

"No, I have been talking about this really annoying blonde that I met only a few months ago," Clove smirks.

"Why would you be talking about Glimmer?" he asks as she leans against the lockers.

"I wasn't," she whispers as he leans his arm against the lockers. "The kiss was a spur of the moment."

"But, it was a good spur of the moment," he smiles. "You are a really bad liar and I hope that you know that."

"I already knew that," she smiles. He laughs and moves forward. Clove meets him in the middle.

"Get a room," they hear and pull apart immediately. They look and see Gale Hawthorne walking past them. Thom Micron laughs with him and gives Clove a small wink and they walk out of the school building.

"Who was that?" Cato asks the small girl who was just kissing him in the open.

"They're just a bunch of stupid boys, well only two of them," she smiles and scratches her hand a little.

"Hey, not all boys are stupid," Clove nods.

"No, your- yeah, no I cannot do this. All boys are stupid," she laughs.

"What are you all doing?" another voice asks. The new couple turns toward the voice. It's Finnick and Glimmer, the other werewolves. How lovely…

"We were talking about how all boys are stupid and Cato agrees with me," Clove tells Finnick and Glimmer.

"Oh, please just try living with one," Glimmer laughs as they pull off the wall. "Well, well, well… when did this," she gestures towards the arm around Clove's waist, "start?"

"Last night he kissed me," she smiles and looks at Cato with a small smile.

"I have to sit down," Finnick gasps, holding a hand over his heart. "I never thought that they would get together."

Clove laughs just as sarcastically as he said it in. "Oh, ha, ha, you are so hilarious."

"Well, there is no need to be rude about it."

** X**

"So, how long is she going to be out of school?" Gloss asks while he sits down on the old couch.

"At least until the end of the school year," Clove answers, running her hand through her hair.

"And she has had nightmares about Cato, Glimmer and Finnick drowning her and chewing her up?" Clove nods. "And you all think that there is something more to Annie then just her being the sheriff's daughter?"

"Yes," Cato answers for them all. "We can't really think of what it might be, but we think that she is connected to werewolves somehow."

"Well, why?"

"Right before we actually met you all, for some reason, Annie became obsessed with werewolves," Clove informs them all.

"So, is that why she told you that you were a werewolf?" Glimmer asks and the small girl nods.

"Well, before you go any further, we have to prepare." Cato looks at Finnick in confusion, along with his twin.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"Because it's a full moon next week."

** X**

**A/N: So, the story will pick up soon and hopefully so with Cato and Clove's relationship. Annie and Finnick's relationship is starting up soon though. Review! Like! Follow and LOVE! **

**~Lauren **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own all these characters? Seriously? Are you delusional?**

**=Chapter 7=**

It's been a year ever since Clove's very first full moon. She got through it all with the help of her friends, even though they had to keep her chained to a heater and have Glimmer and Cato sit on her while Finnick kept the door shut.

A lot of things have changed since her first full moon. Annie has gotten a lot better; she is much closer to the group. Finnick and Annie have started dating for a few months. She finally learned that they were all werewolves and was actually fine with this. She told them that she suspected it all along. Now, she has been training, well sort of, for how to handle them all at their moments of weakness.

Clove has gotten a lot better at controlling herself from turning into a werewolf. She and Cato have gotten a lot closer together as a couple. Annie and she have been best friends even more than they were before.

Finnick, Glimmer and Cato are the exact same that they were when they met Annie and Clove. Well, better actually. Their pack had been complete.

** X**

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Annie asks Finnick on their way to second period. He quietly gives the air a long whiff before scrunching it up in disgust.

"Chicken patty," he grumbles, shifting his backpack and resting an arm on her waist.

"What is your deal with chicken patties?" she laughs, intertwining their hands.

"They are the most disgusting thing that I have ever tasted in my whole entire life," he exclaims.

"Dramatic much?" Annie teases the wolf. He laughs sarcastically and then kisses her on the lips. When he pulls away from her he gives her a small smirk.

"Blush much?" she laughs and walks into Mr. Latier's chemistry class. Consistently Cato and Clove are there, because they have the most chemistry of the whole class. Speaking of them…

"So, are we still on for that date that we haven't had yet?" Cato asks while he plays with their hands.

"That all depends on what we are going to be doing," she plays along.

"Maybe watch a movie," he says in a singy song kind of fashion.

"What about dinner?" Clove teases the boy.

"Maybe a pizza and some soda or something," he guesses with a small smile. She giggles a little pulls her hand back.

"No touching until you know what we are doing tonight," she teases and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did you do to her?" Annie asks when she comes up to the table that they sit at.

"She's mad that I don't know what we're doing for our date tonight," Cato grumbles, giving her the puppy dog face.

"Why don't you two go and play Laze tag?" Finnick suggests, sitting down on the chair.

"Great idea, Finnick," Clove says pointedly. Cato smiles sadly at her and pulls out his phone, starting to type away.

"I am so alone." Glimmer says from behind all of them. She then leans into them all. "Don't forget Gloss wants to see us after school."

"Oh, I didn't have to remember, maybe you should ask Cato what he's doing tonight," Clove suggests and smiles smug at her boyfriend.

"We are going to go laser tag and that is it," he slams his hand on the table. Clove smiles and takes her hand in his.

"Congratulations, you have won my love back."

** X**

"Can we hurry this up? I have laser tag appointments in two hours," Cato whines and wraps an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Calm down," she smiles and intertwines their hands again. "Take your time, Gloss." She leans in, "But please hurry."

"Okay, well I have figured out that Squad 451 has recruited two new members," he tells the group.

Finnick leans forward, "Who?"

"Someone named Cantkiss Neverclean."

"Um… Do you mean Katniss Everdeen?" Annie asks.

"I guess," he shrugs. "And then someone else, Gabe Hardhorne."

"Gale Hawthrone," she sighs, holding her head in her hands. "This sucks."

Finnick rubs her back, "Why does it suck?"

"Katniss and Gale are both on the school archery team and they are the captains," she answers, running a hand through her hair, pulling it into a side ponytail.

"Well, why would that be bad?" he asks, making her lean back.

Annie glares at him, "Do you know why they are the co captains?" he shakes his head. "Let's see, maybe they are the national champions in the archer challenge of the United States."

"How?" Annie shrugs.

"I think that they're dads had to hunt to stay alive or something and so they taught them how to shoot a bow when they were pretty young," she shrugs once again and Finnick looks at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry did you just say 'to stay alive'?"

"Yeah," Clove says. "They were both mine workers in the 80's, but when there was an explosion there was a safety crisis. All of the miners were laid off and Lucas, Katniss's dad, and Carter, Gale's dad, both had to learn how to survive because they couldn't really do that."

"How do you know that?" Glimmer asks.

"I asked them," she answers simply with a small shrug.

Cato sighs and stands. "Well, if that is all, I have a date to get ready for. So…"

"I thought that's what the girl would do?" Clove thought out loud as Cato makes his way out of the broken down house.

"Clove, come on!" he sighs and Clove rolls her eyes.

"Bye guys," she waves.

After Clove leaves, Gloss looks to Clove. "So, how did they die?"

"Well, do you want the long story or the short one?"

"I got time, let's hear the long one."

Annie readjusts so that her head is rests against his arm. "Well, they were out hunting one day with Katniss and Gale. They sent the two of them were sent to collect the animals from the snares while the guys were actually hunting. I don't know what happened, but they came across something and the next day my dad found them while he was on his daily search."

Gloss stops her. "Why was he on a search?"

"He was still only the conservational officer at the time before he became an actual cop. And the coroner's report says the same thing that it says on my mom's," Annie's voice cracks at the end. Finnick's arm finds her waist and rubs it softly, kissing her head softly. "I'm okay."

"I know," he whispers.

Glimmer sighs at the affection, "Oh, my gosh. You two are the sweetest thing ever."

"That was pretty fun," Clove breathes out as she sets her gun down on the table. "You know, considering that I won!"

"Yeah, yeah, you only won because I let you," Cato sighs as Clove leads her out to the car.

"Yeah that's why I won… it has nothing to do with the fact that I am so much better at laser tag then you are," she smirks.

"Oh, shut up," he laughs pushing her a little. Or a lot, considering the fact that Clove lost her balance and fell onto the pavement. "Oh, Clove I am so sorry!"

"Doesn't matter, just help me up," she grumbles. Cato holds out his hand and Clove takes. Although, he doesn't see it coming when she pulls him down with her while she laughs a lot.

"I need to work on knowing when you're playing," he grumbles as he stands and then helps her up for real this time. "You wanna go and get some Chinese takeout or something?"

"Yeah, let's go."

** X**

"Okay, that was the best date ever," Clove breathes out, pulling the blankets around her bare body.

Cato nods as he curls himself into her side, kissing her neck slightly. "It was and I am so happy that your mom took the late shift tonight."

"Hey, is it true?" she asks, suddenly as he trails kisses up her shoulder.

"What?"

"That werewolves are like wolves and they mate for life," she whispers, liking the feel of her boyfriend's lips on her skin.

He laughs and pulls away, "Why?"

She grunts and turns toward him. "Because, I want to know how long we'll stay together?"

"Why?" he sits up, leaning on his elbow. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! Not at all!" she practically screams and pulls him back down. "Answer me."

"Yes, it's true, werewolves mate like wolves, forever," he smiles and kisses her.

"I love you," she whispers to him.

He smiles slightly, kissing her more. "I love you, too."

** X**

"Have we ever figured out how Annie is related to werewolves and stuff like that?" Finnick asked Gloss later after Cato and Clove had both left. Annie was asleep with her head lying in Finnick's lap.

"No, like there is no possible explanation to how she's connected," Gloss sighs.

"Well, maybe she's not connected to us after all," Annie shifts, grunting a little.

"Get away from me," she mumbles.

"Maybe she's like a fairy or a screaming banshee, I don't know Finnick. I honestly don't know."

** X**

**A/N: I am so happy this is over, I liked writing this and it was actually very long. I fast forwarded the story a year because I didn't really want to write the whole thing where Annie figured out they were werewolves. **

**~Lauren **


	8. Author Note

**Hey guys, so last night I was playing with my cat and she bit me. On the index finger. Through the nail. So, now there may be a chance that I have an infection. That means that I may not be able to type. It is super hard to type this note. So, I may not be able to write or type for a while. This means that all stories are on hiatus. Thanks! **

**~Lauren**


End file.
